SAN VALENTIN
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: llega el día en donde el amor esta en todas las cavernas y unos amigos la disfrutaran me inspire con mi amiguito


**AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE TIENE MI MENTE LOCA O MEJOR DICHO LOKISIMA A SI DEDICADO A LA MININA MAS ADORABLE, GRACIOSA, AMIGABLE, CARISMATICA, SOLIDARIA, FAMOSA, DIVERTIDA AKYRA STAHL BUENO NO DIGO MAS AQUÍ ESTA EL TITULO DICE MUCHO **

**14 de febrero**

Todos en bajoterra estaban con sus novias o novios besándose o caminando de la mano con su pareja ,las cavernas sacando a la guarida de blakk estaban decoradas con corazones rojos y una babosa perla con un arco y flecha ,para las personas de bajoterra ese día era muy hermoso porque podían estar con la persona que amaban, un chico shane estaba con su banda y tres de sus amigas jugando verdad o reto pues no sabían que día era en eso una persona hablo bueno casi todos

Pili: oigan alguien ya tiene pareja para esta noche –miro a sus amigos y amigas (ella tiene la ropa de pilly 2)

Tati: pareja para que –la miro confundida (ella tiene la ropa de regreso)

Trix: no tengo idea pero viendo la cara de pilar que parece un tomate realmente no se- se cruzo de brazos

Eli: creo que se de que hablas pili- se levanto caminando donde estaba un calendario donde colocaban fechas importantes y en esa aparecía febrero con un corazón rojo en el 14, volvió a sentarse entregándole el calendario a los demás

Tati: d-dia d-de s-s-an va-l-en-t-tin –tartamudeo porque sabía que significaba

Karem: ya entiendo quieres ir con Billy no es cierto amiga –miro con una sonrisa picara(tiene la misma ropa de twistem 3)

Kord: oye y entonces es cierto eso de que tenemos que ir a esa fiesta de los enamorados en la caverna objetivo -miro de reojo a akyra

Pronto: pues PRONTO EL MAGNIFICO ira con todo gusto-hablo con orgullo

Trixie: bueno entonces tenemos que ir con v-ves-t-tidos-no le gustaban los vestidos pero no mucho

Akyra: hay vamos será divertido piensa esto-se le acerco y le hablo al oído-podrás ir con eli al baile-le susurro iso que la sting se volviera mas roja que su cabello ella tiene unos pantalones, blusa pegada roja con un collar que tiene de digen un gato, una balaca con orejitas de gato, botas negras, su babosa terror en el hombro

Tati: bueno que se diviertan por allá porque ni piensen que iré con un horrible vestido-se levanto caminando a la puerta

pili: hay vamos no te comerá viva el vestido-le jalo el brazo tumbándola al suelo ,todos se rieron por lo dicho

eli: si no quiere no podemos obligarla

karem:claro que podemos –se cruzo de brazos

trixie:y bueno dejando el asunto de que no quiere ir tati bueno ya tiene pareja –hablo para que karem no sacara su navaja (enserio porque siempre coloco a ka como una psicópata)

tati: pues obvio que karem va con twist ,pili con Billy ,akyra con kord y tú con eli –miro a cada parejita

twit: esperen tenemos que ir elegantes ósea con esmoquin

trixie:mmm..no tienes que ir con la ropa de nadar obvio que con esmoquin -lo miro enojada

Billy: yo no iré con esa chica –mintió el rubio molestando a su pareja

Pili: como digas ya sé que tienes miedo que te vaya a pisar bailando o espera es cierto eres tu el que no sabe bailar-le dijo enojada

Siguieron discutiendo entre ellos gritando enojados casi todas las chicas estaban reunidas cruzadas de brazos y los chicos estaban igual, volvieron a ponerse a gritar en eso se escuchan a dos personas gritando cosas sin sentido

Tati y pili : me gusta el paste, odio el rosa, no me gusta nadie ,amo a los lobos … ya dejamos de gritar –todos se volvieron a reír hasta caer en el suelo

Trixie: ok sin peleas esta vez nosotras vamos por los los….vestid-dos y ustedes por sus esmoquin entendido-mando a todo el grupo

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Miraban de lado y lado donde podían encontrar un vestido para ellas en eso se escucha un grito en el fondo del pasillo

Pili: LO ENCONTRE –grito feliz por tener el vestido que quería

Akyra: felicidades ahora ayuda a Tatiana a buscar su vestido porque viéndola no creo que lo encuentre-señalo donde estaba su amiga tomando una malteada de fresa y chocolate, la chica obedeció la orden y fue a ayudarla

Karem: muy bien casi todas tenemos ya nuestros vestidos vamos a probarnolos-trixie, akyra, karem y pilar

Después de unos 4 minutos las chicas estaban con sus vestidos y sus tacones les faltaba arreglarse el cabello y tendrían todo hecho, en eso se voltean y ven a su amiga como si nada

Trixie: por favor busca algún vestido por amor a dios

Tati: claro que no ni porque karem me amenace con su navaja-se cruzo de brazos

En eso saltaron las 4 chica encima de su amiga, la cogieron de sus brazos y piernas lanzándola adentro del vestidor

Karem: ponte este vestido-se lo tiro al otro lado del vestidor

Aky: no fuimos muy duras

Pili: claro que no eso fue suave- en eso apareció la chica cruzada de brazos en eso salió del vestidor con el vestido y los tacones,todas quedaron sorprendidas a verla con un vestido

**CON LOS CHICOS**

Ellos estaban igual con Billy que tampoco quería colocarse el esmoquin

Eli: ya póntelo o pilar no bailara con tigo- el shane estaba tirado en el suelo cansado igual que los otros chicos

Billy: no me lo pondré –en eso los chicos se le lanzan colocándoselo (no me pregunten como lo asieron) en eso todos y cada uno estaba listo para salir

**CON LAS CHICAS EN EL SALON DE BELLEZA**

Estaban hablando sobre lo que arian esa noche mientras les arreglaban el cabello y las maquillan

Tati: no por favor puedes dejarme natural a mi- alejo a la maquilladora

Aky: a mi si maquíllame pero no mucho-las maquilladoras se le acercaron a maquillarlas

Ya habían terminado en eso se encontraron con los chicos para salir para la caverna…..

**QUE TAL ESTE FIC ROMANTICO**

**ES PARA LA OCACION ,OSEA LA FESTIVIDAD DE SAN VALENTIN **

**AQUÍ ESO LO CELEBRO EN SEPTIEMBRE Y SE LLAMA AMOR Y AMISTAD**

**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EL QUE QUIERA APARECER DIGAME ,TAMBIEN SU VESTIDO**

**UN ABRASTO TERRORIFICO DE BABOSA TERROR**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
